You are a Pirate, aren't you?
by Oraange
Summary: Un tomate llega a la cara de Arthur. El y Antonio pelean, hasta que el primero se cansa y mete magia en el asunto. Que le pasa a España? Ve a ver Lovino! Pirate!SpainXRomano


_Hola! Bueno, aqui otro fic SpaMano. Es Lemmon, pero es del asco. Es el primer lemmon que escribo D: por favor, no me maten._

_Disclaimer: Este fic esta basado (recien me entero JAJA) en el doujinshi E.M de Zuwai Kani. Mas sin embargo modifique un poco la historia. Hetalia no me pertenece._

_Sin mas el fic:_

- Asi me gusta Lovi...- Le dijo el pirata al italiano. Lo tenia acorralado contra la pared mientras besaba su cuello.

- Nngh...N-no bastardo...- Suspiraba al italiano. "_Como demonios termine asi?"_ - Penso el del rulo.

Ah si! Ya lo recordaba. Todo habia comenzado por una estupida pelea.

_Flashback..._

_- Antonio! Bloody Git! Why you don't *"9%/("? - Gritaba enojado el ingles._

_- Callate cejon pedaso de ##($(&#$)! - Y le devolvia todo el español._

_- B-basta mierda-a...- Lovino estaba escondido tras una pared asustado por la actitud de los mayores. Todo habia pasado por que por accidente, Antonio al tratar de tirarle un tomate a Francis por haber dicho algo sobre su Lovi, termino dandole de lleno al ingles en la cara._

_Y asi volvemos al inicio de la pelea._

_- Me canse.- El ingles hablo y un humo extraño empezo a rodearlo. Los 2 mediterraneos miraron atentos a ver que pasaba._

_Finalmente, el humo se disipo y se dejo ver a Arthur vestido con una toga, alas de angel y con una barita en la mano._

_- Ahora soy invensible.- Levanto su barita hacia Antonio. Este maldijo en voz baja. Ya lo recordaba. Arthur era el "Brittania Angel". Estaba en un serio problema._

_- HOATA~! - Y asi, el ingles lanzo su hechizo y por mas de que el español se cubriera, no pudo pararlo. Un humo muy espezo lo envolvio._

_- Bastardo! - Lovino salio de su escondite para ver que habia pasado con el español. Finalmente, el humo se disipo y se encontro con España pero... Este era algo mas joven y tenia su ropa de pirata...PIRATA?_

_- Eh? Donde estoy? - Dijo desorientado el cambiado español sin saber donde se encontraba. Miro hacia el ingles y le lanzo una mirada de puro odio. - Que haces aqui cejas? Y que es ese ridiculo atuendo? - Decia de forma burlona el pirata._

_- Eh...- Arthur no podia creerlo. Habia fallado. El hechizo original habia sido convertirlo en un niño indefenso, no es su epoca mas poderosa! Rapidamente, salio corriendo de alli. No estaba en condiciones de pelear contra el Antonio-pirata en ese momento._

_- Ja, se escapo. Esa rata escurridiza...- Decia casi con asco el pirata. Lovino no caia todavia en la situacion. Recordaba que cuando fue la epoca de conquista y la epoca en que España tenia a la Armada Invensible, Antonio se veia asi. En ese entonces el era un pequeño niño y no estaba mucho con el español._

_- B-bastardo! Que demonios! Vuelve a la normalidad! - Le grito desde atras el italiano._

_- Eh? Y tu quien eres? - Le pregunto examinandolo. Lovino se sintio cohibido con la mirada del pirata sobre si._

_- Soy Romano estupido.- Le dijo como si fuera algo obvio._

_- Romano? Pero si Romano es apenas un pequeño niño! - Le dijo el español._

_- No idiota. Gracias a Inglaterra, te volviste mas joven. Estas en el 2012.- Le dijo Lovino algo irritado. Por que no simplemente le creia y ya?_

_- Mmm.. pero como se que eres Romano..?- Dijo el pirata descofiado._

_- Como que no soy Romano? Acaso eres retrasado? Eres un estupido! Vaffanculo! - Le grito. Obviamente, al escuchar el variado vocabulario del chico, España si le creyo._

_- Asi que Romano, eh...? - Dijo examinandolo con la mirada una vez mas. Se acerco al italiano a verlo mas de cerca. Este se puso nervioso. No era el mismo Antonio que conocia. Este era mas altanero y sex- QUE CARAJO ESTABA POR PENSAR? Obviamente no iba a decir que era mucho mas sexy que el Antonio actual. Y QUIEN DIJO QUE ANTONIO ES SEXY? Dios, tendria que dejar de estar con el español y el frances._

_- Vallaa! Como has crecido! - Le dijo esto y lo abrazo. El italiano entro en shock. Pero que carajo..? - Yo sabia que ibas a ser muy guapo cuando crecieras. De pequeño tenias una cara muy linda. Estoy orgulloso de ti.- Puso esa cara estupida tipica de Antonio y Lovino no hizo mas que sonrojarse. Le habia dicho guapo..?_

_- Sueltame mierda! - Se solto y desvio la mirada para que el otro no se diera cuenta que la tenia toda roja._

_- Y bien. Podrias decirme donde estamos? - Pregunto al ver el lugar donde se encontraban. Era un lugar enorme, con pasillos largos._

_- Aqui en la actualidad se hacen reuniones donde cada pais asiste. En este caso, el idiota ingles te hizo mas joven.- Le explico aun irritado. Por que demonios no volvia a la normalidad. - Sabes que, te llevare a tu casa. No nos podemos quedar aqui y que alguna nacion te vea.- Finalizado lo dicho de la boca del italiano, este guio al pirata hasta la casa del Antonio "actual". No estaban muy lejos, justamente, la junta habia sido en España._

_- Ohh, asi que asi son las casas en este siglo.- Dijo con asombro el pirata al ver la extraña casa que poseia, o iba a poseer._

_- Vamos entra, que pareces un loco con esa ropa.- Esa ropa ya no se usaba desde el siglo XVII. Aunque lo hacia ver gua- OTRA VEZ NO!_

_Una vez que entraron, el italiano estaba cerrando la puerta de entrada cuando el español lo abrazo por detras._

_- B-bastardo? Q-que demonios e-estas haciendo? - Le grito rojo el italiano._

_- Lovi~ eres realmente guapo. - Le dijo con una voz muy seductora. El italiano se quedo tieso a escuchar esa voz tan baja y sex- OTRA VEZ?_

_El pirata dio vuelta al italiano y lo acorralo contra la pared. Antes de que el menor dijera algo, el español unio sus labios en un apasionado beso. Pronto, la lengua del español empezo a pasearse por los labios del otro. Este abrio su boca y esta fue explorada por la lengua del mayor. Pronto hizo contacto con la lengua del italiano y empezo una batalla entre ellas._

_Obviamente, respirar es necesario y se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva._

Y asi, es como volvemos al comienzo. El español fue bajando hacia el cuello del italiano y empezo a darle pequeños besos que hacian que el italiano tuviera descargas electricas recorriendole la espalda.

- Ah~ B-bastardo, q-que demonios haces? - El italiano intentaba que no salieran sonidos vergonzosos de su boca, mas le era algo imposible con el español besando su cuello asi.

- Ya estas caliente Lovi~? El jefe te ayudara...- Dicho esto, el español empezo a abrir la camisa del italiano. Cada pasarela de piel expuesta era besada o lamida por el mayor. El menor solo podia suspirar y lanzar algun que otro jadeo.

Finalmente, termino por quitarle la camisa dejando al italiano solo con su pantalon. Se relamio los labios. Lo que iba a disfrutar esto. Se dirigio denuevo a la boca del italiano y caminaron hasta el sofa. Alli el mayor corto el beso para levantar al italiano y tirarlo brutalmente al sofa y otra vez comenzo a deborar su boca. Volvio a empezar a bajar a su cuello para dejar marcas rojas en esa piel blanca y pura. El italiano no dejaba de soltar suspiros, hasta que en una de esas marcas, cuando el español mordio su cuello dejo escapar un gemido. El mismo se asombro. Desde cuando su voz era tan...asi? El español lo miro por un momento y bajo hasta su pecho. Lamio y beso toda piel habida y por haber. Llego a unos de los pezones y empezo a lamerlo. El italiano tiro la cabeza hacia atras y boto otro gemido algo mas audible.

El español, feliz, mordio con lujuria aquel boton rosa. El italiano gimio aun mas fuerte.

- Vamos Lovi, era solo tu pezon.- Dijo el mayor en burla. Lovino se sintio ofendido. Esto no se quedaria asi. En son de venganza, el italiano bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna del español y la empezo a acariciar. En eso, el español suspiro de placer.

- Quiere jugar sucio? Jugaremos sucio~ - Dicho esto ultimo, el mayor volvio a deborar la boca del menor. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban cada vez mas rapido, casi no respiraban y de sus bocas salia un pequeño hilo de saliva. El italiano se sentia demaciado bien como para parar al pirata. Mas sin embargo, por mucho que le costara decirlo, el queria hacer eso con el Antonio actual. No con el pirata. No era lo mismo, queria a **SU **Antonio de vuelta.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pirata metio su mano en sus pantalones y tomo su miembro. El italiano dejo escapar un jadeo. Se habia sentido jodidamente bien. El español siguio masturbando al italiano que ya no se controlaba para soltar sonidos, por lo que empezo a botar jadeos y gemidos fuertes.

El italiano los hizo rodar sobre el sofa para quedar el arriba del pirata. Este lo miro desconcertado. El menor bajo a la entrepierna del mayor y beso el miembro de este sobre la tela. El mayor dejo escapar un suspiro. El italiano bajo el pantalon del pirata y tomo su miembro con las manos. Lo examino un poco y se lo llevo a la boca. El pirata boto un gemido. La cavidad calida del italiano le mandaba grandes olas del placer atravez de su miembro. Tiro la cabeza para atras mientras el italiano parecia disfrutar lamer el miembro del pirata. Iba de la base hasta la punta y viceversa, enredando su lengua en el miembro del pirata.

Al final, el pirata no pudo mas y se vino en la boca del menor. La sorpresa vino despues al ver como el italiano se tragaba gustoso el liquido que habia salido del pirata.

El pirata lo hizo rodar denuevo y termino por quitarle por completo el pantalon al italiano dejandolo completamente desnudo. Le abrio las piernas para poder apreciarlo.

Era realmente apetecible. Le estaban entrando unas tremendas ganas de hacerlo suyo.

El español acerco 2 de sus dedos a la boca del menor.

- Lamelos.- Le ordeno. Este no hizo mas que obedecer. Empezo a lamerlos lujuriosamente. Como si disfrutara de su sabor. El español ante esa imagen tan caliente sentia que algo despertaba denuevo en su entrepierna. Ahora si que tenia muchisimas ganas de follarse al italiano.

Rapidamente saco sus dedos de la boca del italiano recibiendo un quejido de molestia ante eso. Sonrio y acerco sus dedos a la entrada del italiano.

- Ahh~ B-bastardo~ N-no... Nghn...~- El italiano se retorcia en el sofa que ya empeza a quedarles pequeño. Que el español estuviera practicamente penetrandole con el dedo le hacia sentir una extraña sensacion. No le molestaba pero era algo extraño. Mas sin embargo, enviaba corrientes de puro placer mas que el español seguia acariciando su miembro. Se sentia desfallecer del placer. Sabia que pronto se vendria.

El pirata, al darse cuenta que el italiano estaba apunto de venirse, apreto la base de su miembro, impidienso salir a cualquier orgasmo. Recibio en quejido en protesta, mas no le importo.

- Y-ya esta b-bastado...- Le suplicaba Lovino con la mirada.

- Que quieres Lovi~? - Pregunto seductoramente el pirata. Queria escucharlo.

- Nngh... T-tu sabes.. Ah~- Aun con todo lo que habia pasado y hecho hasta ahora, tenia verguenza de decir lo que el pirata le pedia.

- Bueno, creo que me ire por un ra- El español fue cortado por unos labios hambrientos.

- Follame.- Dijo por fin, mas rojo que un tomate.- Quiero que me hagas tuyo. Ahora.- Finalizo, mirando a los ojos al pirata. Este sonrio.

- Eres tan tierno y honesto cuando quieres~- Finalmente el español penetro de manera brutal al italiano. Este boto un gemido de dolor. Le dolia horrores, pero le mandaba ondas de placer enormes al mismo tiempo.

- Dime cuando pueda moverme..- Dijo el español con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Realmente se estaba conteniendo. Por mas de que queria hacerle de todo al italiano, no podia lastimar a su querido Lovi.

- Nngh... Ya p-puedes moverte. - Dijo el italiano con dificultad. Dicho esto, el español empezo a penetrar su cuerpo con gran fuerza. El italiano gemia ya sin delicadeza alguna, guiado por el placer. El pirata tenia descargas electricas por todo el cuerpo. El apretado y suculento trasero de Lovino lo hacia delirar. Queria mas, mas, y mas. Era como una droga. Empezo a dar embestidas mas fuertes y mas rapidas.

Finalmente, el italiano solto un grito muy erotico y se vino en los vientres de ambos. Estaba muy cansado. Mas sin embargo el pirata seguia embistiendolo.

De repente, el español fue cubierto por una espesa capaz de humo. Lovino no entendia nada. El humo se disipo y se dejo ver al Antonio del 2012.

- Eh? Que pas- WOAH! P-por que estoy... dentro de ti...?- Dijo rojo al captar la escena tan caliente a sus ojos.

- A-antonio? De verdad volviste?- Le pregunto Lovino preocupado, tocandole el rostro.

- S-si soy yo, pero que demonios paso?- Pregunto extrañado. Que demonios hacia dentro del italiano? Era un sueño hecho realidad, pero no lo entendia.

Pudo ver como los ojos del italiano se volvian cristalinos y se abalanzo a el para besarlo. A todo esto, sus cuerpo seguian unidos. Lovino empezo a moverse, practicamente saltando, sobre Antonio. Este empezo a soltar suspiros.

- No se tu, pero realmente tengo ganas de que me folles. - Dijo el italiano con un aire caliente, dejando verse en todo su esplendor. Antonio practicamente babeo ante tal imagen.

- No entiendo como terminamos asi, pero seria un verdadero idiota si dejara pasar esto. - Dicho esto, el español empezo a embestir el cuerpo de Lovino sin piedad. Ahora, a Lovino se le nublo la vista cuando el español toco un punto en su interior que lo hacia delirar.

- Ahh! Ah~ A-antonio! T-ti amo.. AH!- Se confeso el italiano soltando gemidos.

- Ah~, Y-yo tambien te amo Lovi...- Unas cuantas enbestidas mas y el menor se vino con un erotico gemido. Poco despues le siguio el español en su interior.

Estaban agotados y se recostaron en el sillon. De pronto el italiano abrazo al mayor. El otro lo miro extrañado. Desde cuando su Lovi era tan cariñoso?

- Stupido, no me abandones mas maldizione...- Susurro el italiano antes de caer dormido.

- Nunca te dejaria Lovi...- Le respondio el español acariciando su cabello.- Lovi, como fue que terminamos asi?- Se atrevio a preguntar.

El italiano se quedo tieso. Como demonios le iba a explicar que su "yo pirata" lo habia puesto caliente?

- Mmmg... Eso no importa. Quiero dormir maldicion...- Dijo rojo hasta las orejas.

- Tienes razon, eso ya no importa fusosososo~ Ahora eres solo mio~!- Lo abrazo y el italiano empezo a soltar maldiciones. Sonrio, todo volvia a ser como antes.

**FIN.**

_YO ESCRIBI ESTO? Dios. Bueno, queria dar las gracias a quienes leyeron el fic y a mi amiga Mikaela por ayudarme mientras ella hacia un fic re crack xD._

_Si me dejas un review, Lovi sera violado felizmente por Toño._


End file.
